Until It's Gone
by SilverRayan
Summary: You don't know what you have until its gone. Its a hard lesson to learn, and a painful one.
1. Chapter 1

"Starscream? Are you alright?" Thundercracker kept his voice low and soft, knowing that his commander was in no state to deal with loud noises or sudden movements.

"Is he…_drunk_?" Skywarp's voice was incredulous. They had been a Trine for thousands of vorns, he had never seen his friend drink more than one cube of high grade in a sitting. Surrounding the colorful jet now, however, were no less than nine empty cubes. Starscream was absolutely trashed.

"I- I'm fine." Despite his inebriated state, Starscream barely tripped over the words. "Don't wo-orry about me." Thundercracker and Skywarp exchanged looks.

"Come on, Star, let's get you into the berth. We have a big day tomorrow, and you're going to be hurting if you don't sleep this off." Thunder and Sky each took hold of their Trine-leader's arms and pulled him to his pedes. They gently guided him to his berth. Thundercracker held him steady as he lowered the lax form down, gasping in surprise as Starscream tugged him down too. Skywarp giggled, watching as his trine-brother snuggled against his bondmate. Leaving the pair on the berth he went back to the center of the room and gathered up the empty cubes.

"Won' matter. Already hurts. More won' matter."

"What hurts, Star?"

"Love him. Love him so much. Dun wanna leave, dun wanna stay. Jus' wan' him." The seeker's speech degenerated as he began to drift into recharge.

"Who Star?" This was new; Thundercracker had had no idea that Starscream had fallen in love, with a Decepticon at that. It couldn't be an Autobot, as they hadn't been among their brethren since long before they had left it in search of fuel. Besides, of the Ark's crew, Starscream found most of them to be annoying.

"S'wave." And with that the youngest seeker was out cold.

"Oh Pit." Thundercracker was too stunned to respond to his mate. "What do we do, 'Cracker?"

"I – I don't know. I mean, we have to go home. We've been recalled. And Soundwave is the most loyal fragger here. He'd turn Starscream over to Megatron in a sparkpulse. But this is going to kill Star. How long has it been since Starscream has liked someone beyond the two of us?"

"Not since Skyfire," 'Warp whispered as he crawled onto the berth. "He's too scared of getting hurt again, of losing someone else. Sure, Skyfire turned out to be fine, thank Primus, but the fear never really left Star, even after he got him back. What I don't get though, is why Soundwave? They're at each other's throats all the fragging time. How could he have fallen in love with him?" Thundercracker shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know 'Warp. I wish I did though."

----------

Rumble and Frenzy exchanged a glance. They were camped out in the vent that lead into the Command Trine's quarters. They had wanted to set up a prank that had promised to be spectacular, as Starscream's reactions to pranks were always something to rave about. They had wanted to wait until the mechs were all asleep and have Ravage get a video capture in the morning when the Seekers woke up. Needless to say, that wasn't going to happen now. Rumble jerked when Frenzy prodded at him over their twin bond.

'_So the Screaming One is in love with the Soundwave? How the frag did that happen?'_

'_I'm just as shocked as you bro. You're the emotional one; I never notice slag like that.'_

'_I am not emotional!'_ Rumble raised an optic ridge.

'…_Shut up. Anyway I think we need to abort this. We gotta tell Soundwave.'_ Without another word, the two tiny mechs disappeared back down the vents towards their own quarters.

----------

Soundwave watched the raid stoically. He did not have a significant part in this one, which he was rather grateful for. His youngest sparklings had brought him some rather interesting information last night. Even now his optics followed the graceful form of a red and white jet as it dove through the clouds. Starscream…loved him? The idea did not compute. He could admit that the jet was attractive, and he did enjoy their verbal sparring matches, but he never considered taking things further. Starscream was too flighty and disloyal to be considered a true partner. It was a shame, as there was no denying the mech had a brilliant mind. He wouldn't mind getting an interface or two from the jet, but that would be the extent of it. After all, opposites may attract but they weren't opposite so much as a nuclear disaster waiting to happen… and why was he do fixated on Starscream? It would be best to turn his thoughts to his current task, namely generating the cubes they would use to store energon.

He was distracted by the arrival of the Autobots. He had known they would show up, but he had not anticipated that they would arrive so quickly. There seemed to be an anxious tension running through the frames of the command staff, but he could not determine why. Jazz's mind was too chaotic, and Prowl's was locked down. He didn't try Optimus, knowing that he could not breach the Prime's mind. He did not have time to look at the others, but most of them were not tense and so he would not have bothered anyway.

What made this encounter very different from all the others was that the Autobots did not immediately attack. They were waiting for something, and in turn the Decepticons paused, trying to determine why their foes were not moving. Megatron recovered first.

"Ah Prime, we were expecting you." Optimus arched and optic ridge.

"Were you now?"

"But of course. You seem to be hesitating Prime. Are you finally giving up your foolish dream of defeating us?"

"Of course not, Megatron," the Prime said cordially, as though the two had civil conversations every time they met. "It seems that you have something that belongs to us, however, and we would very much like them back now." Megatron was about to reply with a scathing comment, but bursts of laser fire from overhead cut him off. The Elite Trine had gone into a dive, firing randomly at mechs who where to close to the Autobots. Mass chaos ensued. The Decepticons began firing at the sky, trying to take out the traitorous jets, while the Autobots, most who had not known about the seeker spies, shot at the Decepticons while they were distracted. Megatron, in his fury, had turned his back to the Prime, who used that moment to tackle the silver tyrant. Unfortunately, the moment of surprise did not last long, and it wasn't long before the two were exchanging vicious blows. Most of the other cons however, had been incapacitated by the Autobot frontliners and snipers, and were quick to fall back. Megatron was no fool, and he knew when the battle had been lost. He called for a retreat, optics focused on his ex-lead trine, the red orbs promising pain and suffering should he get his hands on them. The Autobots cheered as they watched the Decepticons flee. One lone sapphire mech lingered, but no one noticed, before he too turned and jumped into the sky.

----------

Soundwave was confused. He did not like the feeling. His cassettes had brought back information that did not correlate with the scene that he had witnessed a joor ago. Starscream, apparently, loved him. Starscream was a traitor. Starscream was smart, and knew better than to fall in love with an enemy. These were the facts. Theoretically, they should not affect him beyond the mission he had been assigned to capture the trine at any cost. So why was it disturbing him? He got his answer during his next shift.

The communication translation was giving him problems. It was rare, and annoying, but it happened. He turned to request Starscream's assistance, not that the seeker would be able to translate it, but he had an unorthodox method of observation that sometimes times picked up things that Soundwave missed, but stopped short. Starscream wasn't there. Sighing quietly, he turned to puzzle out the problem on his own.

More and more situations like that popped up. Soundwave had never thought that he had liked the seeker, after all the mech was an unloyal slagger who never failed to make his processor ache, so he didn't matter. But in truth he did. Soundwave missed their arguments, which had always been a challenge; he missed being able to have intelligent conversations. Primus knew none of the other cons could keep up with him. Pit, he was even beginning to miss Starscream's screeches and claims of leadership. Even his cassettes missed the seeker trine. Despite the numerous pranks, the three had never tried to hurt them for it like some of the other mechs on the ship. Soundwave couldn't understand it. Why now was he noticing these things? Did it have something to do with Starscream's confession? Further evidence was required.

"Ravage, Lazerbeak: Eject."


	2. Chapter 2

Until It's Gone Chapter 2

The Elite Trine's return had stirred up mixed feelings in the Autobots. Some were outraged, not believing that the three were Autobot agents in disguise. Others were ecstatic, including most of Ops and the Aerialbots. Some didn't really care, so long as they did not have to fight the flyers anymore. The trine themselves were torn as well. Thundercracker and Skywarp were thrilled to finally be home. They reveled in being able to recharge at the same time, no longer worried about being attacked while they were unaware. They loved that there was enough energon to go around. For the first time in vorns their fuel gages read at over sixty percent. And most of all, they were thrilled that they had access to the open sky any time they wanted it. As far as anyone could tell, Starscream was too. And he was. He enjoyed being able to give his opinion to the Prime without fear of being beaten. He took a rather perverse pleasure in spilling every single Decepticon secret he had access to. He was happy that his trine was no longer in constant danger, especially Thundercracker, who had never been entirely able to hide his disdain for the Decepticons. He was content. He was not happy.

He missed Soundwave. That was what it came down to. He didn't know why. Soundwave was the most loyal fragger in the Decepticon army. Most found him to be creepy, or boring, but not Starscream. Starscream had seen the tenderness with which he treated his younglings (and they were younglings, not cassettes as Megatron believed). He had listened as Soundwave played old Cybertronian music, often singing along when he thought no one was around. He knew how passionate the mech could be when protecting his beliefs. And he was smart. Starscream had loved arguing with him, riling him up just to see the visor flash with indignation. He was the only mech that could challenge Starscream on an intellectual level. Sure, he had Skyfire and the other science bots here, but he didn't think they'd appreciate it if he got into a screaming match with them (that had only happened twice on the Nemesis, and it had shocked the Pit out of him to find out that yes, Soundwave _could_ raise his voice above a monotone). He knew he should be grateful to be home, and he was, he just missed Soundwave. He never let anyone outside the trine know though. His loyalty was already under question as it was.

----------

Ravage watched silently from the Ark's vents. He had been trailing the former Decepticon for days. Just Starscream. Soundwave wasn't all that interested in the other seekers. He wasn't sure why. His creator had been off since Starscream's abrupt departure. He didn't think even Soundwave had realized just how off balance he was. It had come as a surprise to the cassettes as well. They had missed how much the sapphire mech used their former commander as a sounding board, or someone to vent at, even if no one was able to tell if he was venting. Starscream could _read_ Soundwave, and that had made him more valuable to the Communications Officer than anyone had realized. Rumble and Frenzy's report had simply been the icing on the cake.

According to the twins, they had overheard Starscream telling his trine drunkenly that he loved Soundwave. Even slurred, they said that Starscream has said S'wave, with no trace of an "h". There was no mistaking it then; there was only one mech whose name fit the slurred word, and that was Ravage's creator. While the cassettes had been surprised to learn that Starscream was capable of love, Soundwave seemed to have gone into shock. Starscream _hated_ him. And even if he hadn't, he was an Autobot. A traitor to the cause. The cause that Soundwave was exceedingly loyal to. What did it matter, beyond holding something above the Autobot Air Commander's head? Ravage had thought nothing of it. Then he had been sent to watch.

It was…amazing, for a lack of a better word, how different the real Starscream was. He wasn't gentle, nor was he overly patient with mechs he deemed to be stupid, but he no longer screeched. He worked with the Aerialbots to perfect their ability to work as a team and beyond, and he never once got fed up with Fireflight's attention span, or Silverbolt's fear of heights, or even Slingshot's boasting. He calmly drilled them for hours on end until they could work reasonably well together. At the same time, he used subtly to teach Silverbolt how to be a real leader, using his trine as models and guides.

Ravage had watched him with the other scientists as well. He laughed and joked with Wheeljack, teased Perceptor when he got too involved with his work, and often went for long flights with Skyfire, sometimes with Thundercracker and Skywarp, sometimes not. Pit, even the way he interacted with those two was different. He was more open with them, casually touching their wings or arms, smiling at them; even their aerial formations seemed to be more perfect. The biggest change however, occurred with his interactions with Optimus Prime. Starscream _respected_ the Prime, in a way that he never had Megatron. He addressed him with the proper titles, didn't interrupt for the sake of interrupting, and if he did find the Prime's plan to be flawed, he wasn't anywhere near as derisive as he was to Megatron. Even before the war, the former scientist had been notoriously picky about who he chose to associate with. The fact that the Prime had the finicky seeker's loyalty said something for the mech, even though Ravage wasn't entirely sure what that was.

He had seen enough for now. Doubtlessly, Soundwave would want more information, and Ravage was looking forward to returning. There was something about the seeker now that he had returned to his true colors (figuratively and literally – he was now predominantly white with red detailing) there was something intriguing about him. Ravage wanted to know more. Still, he had o report in lest his creator become worried. He would be back. For now, it was time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Until It's Gone

Starscream watched the Aerialbots with pride. Under his trine's guidance they had blossomed into a fantastic team of flyers. They had been good before, But they had never had anyone take what they could do and refine it. He was also very impressed with Silverbolt. He knew the Concorde didn't like heights, but he never backed down from an order or mission. With a bit more experience he would be a great commander.

Skywarp and Thundercracker watched their third with concern. He had thrown himself back into his duties as Autobot Air Commander with a vengeance. He had always been a hard worker of course, determined to rise to the top of command, but now he worked through the night cycle. He trained the young flyers during the day, attended meetings, and went over plans with Red Alert to improve base security. During the night, he did paperwork. They rarely saw him eat. They knew that part of the reason he was neglecting himself was to re-establish his position. The other part was to avoid thinking about Soundwave. They had hoped that after a few orns Star would start to get over the Decepticon. They still didn't really understand why their trinemate was in love with the monotone mech. But whatever the reason, it didn't look like he was going to get over him any time soon.

He was becoming an obsession. There were not many mechs who could catch Soundwave off guard, but Starscream had. First with his drunken confession of love (which he still didn't know Soundwave had heard about), then by deserting the cause, and now by proving to be a completely different mech then the ones the Decepticons had known. He watched the recording that Lazerbeak had brought back. Starscream was lecturing the Aerialbots on the intricacies of dogfights. He kept it simple enough that the younglings could understand it, but advanced enough to keep it from being condescending. He would praise them when they deserved it, and criticized them fairly when they were doing something wrong. And on occasions when the Aerialbots were distracted and not looking at him, he would smile, and not the condescending smirk Soundwave was used to seeing, but a genuine soft smile. It always disappeared by the time the gestalt looked at him again. How could he have been so wrong about the mech?

Soundwave prided himself on being able to read everyone. After spending only a few moments in another mech's presence, he could accurately peg the mech's character. He had never been able to read Starscream's – or any of the seekers' – thoughts, but that was because they thought so quickly it was a headache to try and sort them out. But he had never been wrong about a mech's character. His failure grated him.

He was also beginning to notice just how important Starscream had been to troop morale. Besides the entertainment they got from watching his "takeovers", but also that Starscream's tantrums had diverted Megatron's attention away from everyone else.

The Constructicons had failed to produce Megatron's next weapon within the allotted time. Normally, Starscream would cut in during Megatron's rant with a caustic, condescending comment about how the weapon and plan were fundamentally flawed. Instead, Megatron's anger bubbled over and, deprived of his usual target, he had belted Scrapper hard across the faceplate. The room had gone silent. Even Soundwave couldn't believe it. Megatron had only ever raised a hand to Starscream, and most of the army was of the opinion that the arrogant jet deserved it. But no one else had ever been struck. A horrible, niggling thought invaded his processor, despite his best attempts to squash it.

_Had Starscream been protecting the Decepticons from _Megatron? The thought alarmed him, and he did his best to put it out of his processor. It couldn't be true. _But then why would the stubborn jet deliberately provoke the Warlord on such a regular basis?_ Looking at the faces of his fellow Decepticons, Soundwave couldn't help but think that Starscream and his trine had done more damage by abandoning their cause then they ever had in any of their sabotage attempts.

Turning his attention back to the recording, he noticed that it has shifted from the runway to an officers' meeting. Even though the pictures provided very little up close detail, he could still see that the former Decepticon SIC was annoyed with the current speaker. He looked as though he wanted to interrupt, but he held his glossa until the speaker sat down. _Then_ he ripped into the mech. A faint smile came to Soundwave's lips. At least some things hadn't changed.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat. Enter." The three younglings sheepishly came into the control room. Ratbat launched himself into his creator's lap. Rumble and frenzy looked up at the screen.

"He sure is different now," Frenzy said quietly. There might have been some jealousy in his voice, but his creation clearly did not want his creator to pick up on it, so he let it go for the moment.

"Negative. Starscream: was never the mech we thought he was."

"Do you miss him, Boss?" Rumble wanted to know. He and his siblings did; they had never realized just how protected they had been by the seekers. True, it was rumored that seeker programming has originally been designed to protect younglings, and they thought there might have been some truth in that. But with the trine gone, there was only Soundwave to keep some of the more rambunctious mechs on board from extracting revenge for their pranks and spying. They didn't want to bother their creator with it, given that he was always in close contact with the seemingly irate Megatron. They didn't want anything to happen to him because of them.

"Affirmative. I do miss him," Soundwave dropped the monotone. Ratbat burrowed deeper into his chassis, and the twins climbed up to join their youngest brother.

"Do you love him?" Ratbat asked. Soundwave had no answer. He certainly seemed to care more about the seeker than he ever thought he would. He realized now how dependent he had been on the other to be a constant in the turmoil of the Decepticons. But Starscream was a double agent. He had betrayed them. He didn't know or understand the mech he was now. Pit, he didn't understand the mech that Starscream had pretended to be. His thoughts confused him, and with Starscream on the Ark and Soundwave several miles below the surface of the ocean, he had no way to sort them out. Love? He didn't know, but he was going to figure it out. Somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

The Decepticons were silent as they trudged into the throne room. The recent raid had not gone well. Soundwave, for the first time in vorns, had miscalculated. It was a minor mistake, but it did allow the Autobots time to make sure that Astrotrain couldn't take off with his load of energon cubes. Megatron hadn't said a word, but they all knew that wouldn't last. Sooner or later, Megatron was going to snap. Whirling around to face his CO, the Decepticon warlord snarled,

"Soundwave, you incompetent fool!" The tapedeck did his best to hide his flinch. "Your blatant disregard for my orders has cost us the raid! We have lost an entire shipment of energon thanks to your idiocy!" Soundwave barely had time to brace himself before a powerful fist impacted his face, crushing one side of his mask and knocking him to the ground.

"Apologies, Lord Megatron. The error: will not happen again." The sapphire mech did not dare to move from his place sprawled on the floor. Not until the warlord gave him the command. Megatron snarled at the submissive position, losing interest in the mech because he would not fight back.

"See that it doesn't." The silver mech stormed from the room. Cautiously, mechs began to move, having frozen when their leader turned on his favorite solider. Terror ran rampant through the crew as mechs wondered who would be the next unfortunate soul to cross Megatron's path. In the short time since the Elite Trine had fled, the Decepticons had begun to realize that perhaps their leader was not as stable as he had seemed. Without someone to constantly draw his ire, the rage had no focus and would rain down on anyone available. Soundwave feared the day that he would be given the position of Second-in-Command. It was bound to happen soon, and he had no desire to be the next Starscream. He had never wanted the job, preferring to work in the shadows. Now, with the thought that he would have to endure the same kind of torment the Seeker seemed to bring down on himself, he wanted it even less. He remembered thinking that Starscream was a coward who was quick to beg for mercy, but in truth the communications officer knew that the Seeker had been incredibly brave. The Autobot flyer and his brothers had sacrificed much for a cause that they did not believe in. Soundwave had failed to see that. Until now, that is.

"Soundwave?" Ratbat's voice was soft. He could sense the terror and confusion that was normal for his creations nowadays. Looking around, he realized that he was alone in the throne room, the others having taken off as soon as it was safe. Holding out his arms, he allowed the little flyer to leap into them and cling to his chassis. Ratbat trembled against him, keeping a wary optic open in case Megatron decided to return. The cassettes were going to great lengths to avoid their leader. Unlike Soundwave, they wouldn't survive if Megatron turned his anger on them. "Can we go see Starscream? He looked happy in the video, and he likes you. He won't let the Autobots hurt you like Megatron does." Soundwave stared in surprise at his creation.

"Negative. Starscream: the enemy."

"No he's not. He was nice to me when he was here. He would give me energon goodies. I like 'Warp and Thunder too. Please, Creator, can we go? I don't like Megatron anymore. I don't think that anyone does."

"Explain."

"I like sitting in the rafters in the Rec Room. No one can see me there, not even Lazerbeak. I hear them talk. They say that Megatron isn't the same. He doesn't want to fix Cybertron anymore; he just wants to kill Optimus Prime and Starscream. They are hungry and tired and sick of fighting." Soundwave had heard whispers of this in the thoughts of his fellow Decepticons. He didn't actively look, as then he would have to report it, but he knew how disgruntled his comrades were. Still, he and they had sworn loyalty. Besides, there was likely too many years of fighting and bitter memories between the two factions for them to ever defect. He didn't say any of this to his creation, he simply held him tighter. Mentally summoning his other creations, he began the trek to his quarters. He was half way their when Megatron's voice rang from the intercom.

"We will be leaving for a plant in Arkansas is one cycle. Be ready." The or else was implied. Soundwave hurried to his quarters, not wanting to leave his creations alone any longer.

The battle was more vicious that usual, with no sign of letting up. Megatron, it seemed, was determined to bring his former Elite Trine down. Fortunately, the Coneheads were no match for their former commanders, or the newly trained Aerialbots. So the Autobot Seekers were mostly hassling the gestalts (and there was Superion – apparently they were tired of playing games) and covering the ground troops.

Soundwave surveyed the fight from atop the hill, half heartedly searching for a way to turn the battle to the Decepticons' favor. He kept his cassettes close, not willing to risk them. He knew they could handle themselves, and the that both sets of twins were chafing under the restraint, but with Megatron treating everyone as if they were Starscream he didn't want them drawing any attention to themselves. Ravage and Ratbat, at least, seemed content to stand guard over their Creator. That was one thing he didn't have to worry about.

A stray shot in his direction caught Soundwave off guard. He managed to dodge, but it singed his plating. Distracted, he failed to notice the wild fusion blast until it struck him in the chassis. He tumbled backwards, sliding down the hill until he abruptly slammed into the ground. The fiery pain ripped through him momentarily until he was claimed by unconsciousness. Megatron had been so wrapped up with trying to kill the Prime that he didn't even notice that he had shot is favorite soldier.

Starscream watched the battle, bored. They had grounded the Coneheads ages ago, and the ground troops were holding their own. The Autobots had the Decepticons beat, and they knew it. Stubborn refusal and fear of Megatron's wrath were the only things keeping them from fleeing. There was nothing for his troops to do. Devastator had separated so that Hook and Scrapper could tend to the wounded. Menasor was down and temporarily out thanks to a beautiful shot from Silverbolt. The Seekers could see the Stunticons regrouping for another go, but they knew their protégés could handle it. Silverbolt still didn't like heights but his confidence had grown in leaps and bounds under the trine's guidance. And that was saying nothing of the others. Defensor had Bruticus completely distracted.

"Kind of amusing how determined the old rust heap is huh? He really wants us dead," Skywarp's cheeky voice came over the comm. Starscream smiled.

"Indeed. If he continues at this pace he won't have an army left. They are starving and exhausted, and some of them seem to have gained a multitude of dents since our departure." He could feel the other Seeker wince over their bond.

"Yeah. Ya know, I kinda feel bad for the slaggers. I mean, they are the enemy, but some of 'em aren't so bad."

"They made their choice 'Warp," Thundercracker's voice broke in. "And most of them are too prideful to admit that the Decepticon Cause is no longer what is once was."

"I know." Skywarp almost sounded sad. Starscream could sympathize. He may not have had friends as his brother did, but there was someone that he desperately wished would defect. He quickly shook himself out of those thoughts. It would never happen. He had to let it go.

"Starscream!" A shrill voice shrieked. "StarscreamStarscream_Starscream!_" Caught slightly off guard, the three seekers pointed their weapons at the incoming flier. The small mech ignored the danger, coming to a halt in front of the Air Commander. "Please help!" Ratbat cried. "Megatron shot Creator! Well, he didn't see him I don't think but he shot him in the chassis and Hook can't get to him and I know you love him and he's going to die and we don't know what to do! Please, don't let my Creator die!" Tears streamed from the youngling's optics as he babbled, begging for help. His words degenerated into a sparkling's helpless clicking. Stunned, Starscream took a moment to process the words. He felt his spark drop and felt his wingmates' horrified gaze as they asked what they should do. Keeping his voice as gentle as he could, the Commander asked,

"Where is he, Ratbat?" Ratbat said nothing, he simply took off. Starscream followed.

"Thundercracker, get Ratchet and send him to me. Skywarp, get the Aerialbots into formation Zeta and cover the western ridge. Blitzwing's on approach. Looks like he's going to team up with Menasor."

"Yes, sir!"

"Right away, Star." It didn't take long to find the fallen mech. Soundwave lay sprawled out on the ground with his creations desperately trying to stem the energon flow. As he got closer he could see how badly off the Communications Officer was.

The shot had caught him mid-chassi, just below his spark. The glass had shattered, and pieces and imbedded in the molten metal surrounding the gaping wound. His leg struts were twisted at a weird angle, and he would bet that there was some cranial damage. He couldn't see too much more; energon was everywhere, coving the other damage. The cassettes were lucky they hadn't been inside their Creator. They wouldn't have survived the blast.

Starscream touched down and immediately made his way over to the tapedeck. Ravage hissed, and moved to block the Seeker. Star held up his hands.

Peace Ravage. I am here to help." The cassette shot him a suspicious glare, but with Soundwave bleeding out he had no choice but to move and let the former Decepticon work.

Starscream wasted no time. He wasn't a medic but he was trained extensively in first aid. He had needed it as an intergalactic scientist, and more so as a Decepticon. Sending a databurst to TC to let Ratchet know their location, the Seeker sought out all of the torn energon lines and began to seal them off. Energon slicked his hands, but he ignored it. Once the major lines were clamped he began to catalogue the damage. Wincing, the Autobot tried his best to keep his face blank. He didn't need the sapphire mech's creations knowing how badly off their Creator was. Star had suffered an injury similar to this at Megatron's hands once. He had only survived because Skywarp had hooked himself into his brother's systems and set up a transfusion that kept Starscream alive until the Constructicons arrived. Not thinking twice about it, Starscream sliced open a radial line and re-opened one of Soundwave's. Ignoring the pain, he slid the lip of his line over the unconscious 'Con's, creating an imperfect seal. Energon spurted from the lines, but Star paid it no mind. He set his systems to pump energon away from his core, through his arm, into the broken line and finally into Soundwave. Shortly after that, Ratchet and Thundercracker arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Ratbat huddled into Ravage's side, sobs wracking his small body. His creator was dying. No one had come out and said it, but he was young, not stupid. He looked up at his big brother with watery optics, but Ravage wasn't looking at him. He was focused on the medbay doors that separated them from their creator. He could hear Rumble and Frenzy talking softly, both sounding much younger than they were. He had never seen his unruly siblings to quiet and scared before. The eagle twins were quiet too, but now it was a somber silence, instead of their usual stoicism.

The littlest mech jumped when Ravage nuzzled him, trying to provide some comfort.

"Hush little one. The Autobot medic is the best Cybertron has ever seen. If anyone can save Creator, he can." Ratbat tried to believe that. The medic had certainly seemed determined. He had rushed Soundwave to the Ark, ignoring all protests. The medbay had been prepped and the entire medical team had been standing by by the time the family had reached the Ark. The younglings weren't allowed to stay with their creator. Only Starscream had been allowed to go back with him, and only because it was his life fluid that was keeping Soundwave alive.

It had been almost three groons now, but they still hadn't heard anything. They knew he was alive – their creator/creation bond told them that much – but beyond that, there was nothing. Ratbat didn't like that. Soundwave was always a calm, stable influence on his spark. He couldn't go away! They would be lost without him.

* * *

Starscream was exhausted. They had worked for what felt like forever to stabilize Soundwave's spark. For a long time it looked as though their efforts were going to fail. Three times the sapphire mech's spark had guttered, only to reignite a moment later. Say what you want about the Decepticon CCO, the mech was a fighter.

Sighing wearily, Starscream stood out of the way as the medical team cleaned up. He had stayed out of their way after he was no longer needed, as his first aid skills wouldn't have been of much use in the surgery. He had been reluctant to leave, however. So he had been as unobtrusive as possible and watched Soundwave fight for his life. The seeker was beyond relieved that his former rival would pull through. Thinking of six others who would be relieved as well, Starscream commed Ratchet.

_::Unless you want to, I will tell the cassettes that Soundwave will be fine.::_ Ratchet looked up in surprise, having forgotten that the Air Commander was still in the room.

_::Go ahead,::_ he replied _::I have more to finish up here. Besides, they might take it better coming from you.::_ It hadn't escaped Ratchet's notice that the cassettes had alerted Starscream of Soundwave's injuries, instead of Hook or even the Autobot medics. He figured that Starscream, as a familiar face and someone who they seemed to respect, would be more of a comfort to the younglings. Starscream nodded his thanks.

Stepping out of the medbay, he immediately spotted the siblings. They were spread across the hall outside the 'bay doors. Rumble and Frenzy were slumped together with the red twin tucked under his counterpart's arm. He was sure that exhaustion was the only reason the twins had succumbed to recharge. Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw were still online, but barely. Their optics were dim and flickering with the effort to stay online. Both perked up slightly when they saw Starscream. Ravage was the only one fully alert, with a recharging Ratbat tucked into his side. He looked at Starscream with hopeful optics.

"He is going to be fine," Starscream told them softly. "He is in stasis for now, and likely will be for the next several groons."

"Can we see him?" Ravage asked, voice just as quiet. He didn't bother with using his comm; there was no one else around to hear him speak.

"Not right now. You need to recharge, and he is not going anywhere. Once you are all well rested you may visit." Ravage wanted to argue, but a glance at his exhausted siblings kept him from doing so.

"Very well. Where are we supposed to recharge?"

"For now you will stay with me. I have plenty of room. Tomorrow we can look into different living arrangements if you wish." Ravage nodded. Starscream turned his attention to the eagle twins. "Are you able to walk a short distance?" Both flyers nodded. "Ravage, can you carry Ratbat?"

"Yes."

"Good." The Air Commander bent down and scooped up the mech twins, who protested at being moved. They didn't wake, and simply snuggled into the seeker's arms before going still once again. Ravage picked up his littlest sibling gently, being careful not to wake the small flyer as Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw stumbled to their pedes. When it became clear that they were not going to be able to walk steadily Starscream knelt and let them clamber up onto his shoulders. Once he was certain that they were secure he straightened and headed for his room.

It wasn't a long walk, and in no time the group was ensconced in the Air Commander's quarters. Starscream had pointed out the living area, the energon dispenser and wash rack before settling the younglings into recharge. All six were able to fit comfortably on his berth. Ravage had looked at him questioningly, wanting to know where he was going to recharge, but the seeker had waved off his concerns. His couch was actually quite comfortable. He made sure that all of Soundwave's children were deeply in recharge before slipping out of the room. He made his way to the living area, and settled down on the couch. It wasn't long before he dropped into recharge.

A small weight dropping onto his chassis jerked him out of recharge only a few breems later. He onlined his optics to find Ratbat making himself comfortable on top of him. The little mech burrowed into his chassis with a purr, going into recharge easily now that he was cuddled into a warm body. Starscream simply looked at the little flyer, before deciding it wasn't worth the effort to move Ratbat back to the berthroom, and tried to go back into recharge.

He was disturbed once again as two small bodies climbed onto the couch and tucked themselves under his arm. Rumble and Frenzy didn't say a word; the just looked at him with defiance, fully expecting him to tell them to go away. The seeker sighed, and moved his arm slightly so that they would be more comfortable and wouldn't fall off the couch. It wasn't long after that the three oldest siblings made their way from the berthroom to Starscream. Seeing their brothers recharging with the seeker had them clambering up to claim their own spots. Starscream wasn't Soundwave, but they liked him and trusted him, and right now he was all they had. And he was comfy and not telling them to go away. Pleased, they all made themselves comfortable before drifting into recharge. This time they didn't wake. Starscream watched silently, moving at times to help accommodate them. Once they were settled and recharging he finally let his exhaustion take him.

* * *

Skywarp giggled. The sound wasn't enough to wake any of the recharging mechs. He tried to resist the urge, but he couldn't. He took several image captures of his trine leader curled up with Soundwave's brood. It was sweet. Besides, Starscream was finally getting a good recharge. It was a shame he had to wake them, but Star would be mad at him if he let him sleep through their morning shift. Deciding to be nice and not prank the recharging mechs he simply commed his trinemate.

_::Star, it's time to get up!::_ The younger seeker came out of recharge quickly.

_::Warp? What are you doing in here?::_

_::We are taking the Aerialbots to the Canyon today, remember? To do that obstacle course.::_ Starscream's optics widened.

_::Frag, I completely forgot. Push it back by two joors. I need to take these guys to see Optimus and figure out what they are going to do now. I doubt they have any interest in going back to Megatron, given how badly he hurt Soundwave.::_ Skywarp grinned.

_::No problem. I bet the jetlings will be glad to have a bit of extra recharge time. I'll let TC know too!::_ With a soft _vop_ the black and purple flyer was gone. Shaking his head at his trine-brother's antics, Starscream set about waking the sleeping younglings. He sat up slowly, the movement jostling Ravage and the eagle twins out of recharge. The other three seemed determined not to move, and buried their heads against his plating. Starscream laughed softly.

"Come on, it's time to get up. We have to go talk to Optimus, and then I can take you to see Soundwave." That had all of the younglings wide awake and eager. Energon was consumed quickly, and then the siblings were escorted to Optimus' office. Starscream announced them, and then led them into the room when Optimus called for them to come in.

The leader of the Autobots was seated at his desk, datapads tucked neatly to the side. He gave them a moment to find comfortable seats before speaking.

"Welcome to the Ark. I am sorry we are unable to meet under better circumstances. I know you are all worried about Soundwave, and what is going to happen to you. Until Soundwave regains consciousness you are going to be under house arrest. What this means is that you go nowhere on the Ark without an Autobot escort. Your weapons will be disabled, and your long distance comms will be jammed. You will only be able to communicate via comm with others on the Ark. At night you will be locked in your quarters, with one guard posted outside your door. Do you understand?" While Optimus preferred to see the good in everyone, he wasn't stupid. He knew these rules would grate on the younglings. But until they were one hundred percent sure that this was not an elaborate plot cooked up by his brother he would enforce them. He had the safety of his crew to think about, and that had to come before soothing the cassettes need for freedom.

"What about our creator?" Ravage asked. "What's going to happen to him?"

"Once he is recovering we will discuss with him the prospect of asylum, which will extend to all of you as well. I realize that Megatron is somewhat… unstable, and that the Ark may be the safest place for you and your creator. What happens will depend on whether or not Soundwave is willing to compromise, and if you and he pose and internal threat to my crew." Ravage nodded. The Autobot didn't mince words or try to coddle them, and they appreciated that. They were soldiers despite their ages, and didn't respond will to belittlement. None of them liked the idea of this…house arrest, but it was better than being thrown in the brig for the foreseeable future, so they would deal with it. Even Rumble and Frenzy would behave themselves. They wouldn't risk Soundwave's – or their own – future for something as trivial as rebellion.

"Where are our quarters going to be?" Ratbat piped up. He wanted to stay with Starscream. The little flyer had always liked him and the the Air Commander had been really nice to them, cuddling with them and giving them energon.

"They can stay with me until you get a room prepared. I know that it will take some time to convert one of the storage rooms to a livable space." Optimus shot a look at his Air Commander.

_:: They are younglings Optimus. Dangerous younglings who have spent most of their lives fighting for survival yes, but still younglings. And until Soundwave recovers enough to care for them someone has to. I do not mind, and my trine will help me. Between the three of us we should be enough to keep an optic on them most of the time. And when we can't we can always find them a sitter. ::_ While Optimus was concerned about former Decepticons living with the seeker, he conceded to Starscream's logic. Besides, the poorly hidden relief was easy to read in all six of the small mechs.

"Very well. I will alert you when the room has been completed. It will likely take a decaorn."

"Can we go see Soundwave now?" Rumble asked in his best polite voice. It wasn't one he used often.

"Yes. Check with Ratchet first, but I see no reason for you not to visit."

"Thank you!" Optimus smiled behind his mask. He hoped that the small family was going to be alright. He really did. But given his Air Commander's…personal interest in ensuring their success, he had every confidence that they would be just fine.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone! I'm back! With a new job and new house I am hoping that I finally have time for more writing! Hope everyone who celebrates it had a great 4th of July! Next chapter we will see Soundwave's reaction to waking up on the Ark. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Soundwave came online slowly. He kept completely still, making sure not to give away that he was aware. He didn't know where he was. He hurt, but it a distant pain. He was likely on some kind of heavy duty pain killer. The sapphire mech knew he wasn't on the Nemesis; skilled though the Constructicons were, they didn't have the resources to deal with injuries as extensive as his.

It hurt, seeing how far his former master had fallen. Once, he had been a beacon of justice, of freedom from the oppression of the council. He had radiated charisma and compassion. Now, he was a twisted shell of who he used to be. Now, the tyrant only cared about the destruction of his enemies. He was so focused on getting revenge that he hadn't even realized his third-in-command was in his line of fire. He could have _killed_ Soundwave, or, more importantly, his creations. The communications officer thanked whatever deity had been watching over him; he didn't want to image life without his precious mechlings.

So, he was with the Autobots. Panic took hold of him briefly. Where were his cassettes? Were they ok? Soundwave reached for his link to his creations, calming some when they pulsed back with _excitement/happiness/_love. Wherever they were, they were being taken care of. Relieved, the tape deck turned his attention to himself.

Running a quick scan he determined that he was operating at eighty-two percent efficiency. He was fully fueled, and the extensive damage had been repaired. What were left were issues his self repair had to handle. There were no signs that he had been hacked, but that meant little. Their Special Operations mechs were very good.

"You can quit pretending now," a gruff voice startled him. Knowing that he was caught, Soundwave onlined his optics to find the Autobot medic standing over him. "Welcome back. Hold still, I need to run some scans." Soundwave lay on the berth passively. Even if he wanted to struggle, he wasn't strong enough. Now that he was fully aware he could feel the pain increasing. Ratchet finished his scans, and told him to open a medical port.

"I'm going to give you another dose of painkiller. It will keep the pain down to manageable levels, but any more will sedate you. I can do that if you wish, but I don't think you want that."

"Negative," Soundwave's voice was raspy. "Fact: I can deal with pain." Ratchet nodded.

"I thought so. You're cassettes are on their way. They knew you were awake before I did and pestered their caretaker into letting them visit you. They are currently under the protection of asylum. You will have to decide what you want to do about your own status once you are well enough to discuss it with the officers. For now, you are being assigned to the same caretaker as your creations. You are to take the painkiller, preferably with energon, every half orn. You are to refuel every joor and get at least twelve hours sleep every day local time," the medic explained as he uploaded the dose. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ratchet."

"Good. You're visitors are here." Six rambunctious younglings tumbled into the medbay. Ratchet grumbled at them good naturedly before retreating to his office. The former Decepticons barely paid him any attention.

"Soundwave! You're awake!" Rabat chirped happily, diving for his creator. Soundwave braced himself. Having a youngling slam into you at high velocity was never comfortable, even uninjured but he would endure it for the sake of his creation. However, light blue arms caught the cassette around the waist and pulled him back into a cockpit.

"Careful, Ratbat," Starscream chided, "Soundwave is awake, but he has not fully healed. I know you are excited, but don't do anything to aggravate his injuries." Ratbat pouted, but acquiesced. Starscream gently placed the small mech on the berth, and stepped back so the others could clamber up as well. Once they were all comfortably nuzzled into Soundwave, Ravage asked,

"Are you ok, Soundwave?" The larger mech knew he wasn't referring just to his physical wellbeing. Being shot – and nearly killed – by a mech he had trusted had taken a heavy toll on his psyche. Looking at the anxious faces of his creations, Soundwave sent out a telepathic nudge.

:I will be.: He would. It would just take time.

"Cassettes: are well?"

"Yep," Rumbled grinned, "Starscream's been looking after us. Even went to bat for us with the big boss bot. He's got a real cool set of living quarters; plenty of space for all of us," he said, giving Soundwave a look. Subtlety, thy name is not Rumble.

"Yeah!" Frenzy added, "He's got all these cool videogames, and sometimes Skywarp and Thundercracker will come by and play games with us. We beat their tailpipes every time! And Skywarp has this ongoing prank war with Sunny and Sides, and one time they caught Star in the middle of it. He got them back so bad! No one's figured out how he got them to stick to the rec room ceiling like that, but it was hilarious!"

The telepath could feel the amusement from all of his creations, and the relief that he was well enough to be awake and talking to them. They had missed him. The love his younglings had for him touched him deeply, and he was beyond grateful for the care the seeker had shown them while he was incapacitated. No Decepticon would have done that; they would have been left to fend for themselves. Soundwave let them talk, interested to hear about the things he had missed while they had been here on the Ark. Even his eagle twins seemed more relaxed. They were still quiet, but the tension that was usually present in them was missing. Eventually though, fatigue began to pull at his processor.

"Alright, younglings, Soundwave still needs recharge to recover. Do you think you can make it a short trip to my quarters? Or would you rather wait until you've recharged some more?" Soundwave looked at Starscream, surprised at the choice.

"Soundwave: would like to leave medbay now." Starscream nodded. His blue optics were strange to look at. They were so much more empathic than the burning red he'd had as a spy.

"Alright. Are you able to walk on your own?" His creations reluctantly left the berth. Soundwave pushed himself up, and swung his legs over the side. Cautiously, he tried to stand, but his legs were weak with disuse and he stumbled. Starscream was there immediately, wrapping an arm around his waist, wings tucked down so as not to hit the injured mech. Once Soundwave regained his balance, the seeker led him out of the medbay. The cassettes stuck close, chattering happily the whole way.

* * *

Soundwave hated feeling helpless. He rarely had to rely on other for aid. But Starscream said nothing to make him feel uncomfortable. He talked with Ravage about the shift he was to have with Blaster later in the day, and promised Frenzy that if he was good he could spend some time with Fireflight when the Aerial returned, provided it was ok with Soundwave. The former Decepticon was amazed at how well the Autobot handled his younglings. Even Soundwave could admit they could be trying at times. Starscream was a natural. On top of that, sapphire plating tingled with pleasure were it was pressed against the seeker. He was very, very conscious of that. Soundwave hoped to reach their destination before he did something to embarrass himself.

The walk, although it was made longer by their slow pace, thankfully didn't take too long, and Soundwave was ushered into the Air Commander's quarters. The cassettes' toys were strewn about the living area, and some kind of racing game was paused on the large view screen that dominated one wall.

"Lazerbeak, please fetch some energon for Soundwave. You need to have a cube before you recharge or Ratchet will have my head. Ravage, you should go now, or you'll be late. Rumble, Ratbat, pick up your toys before you resume your game. Yes, Frenzy, you can go now. Be back in time for dinner."

"Yes Starscream," a chorus of voices answered. Buzzsaw followed the larger mechs into the berthroom. He wanted to help get his creator settled, and maybe have a nap with him before dinner.

"You gave us all quite a scare, Soundwave," Starscream said quietly. "I am glad you see you awake. For a while we weren't sure you would make it." He helped the larger mech onto the berth.

"Query: how long was I unconscious?"

"Three orn. And your link to the cassettes was weak." Soundwave flinched internally. His poor creations must have been terrified.

"Observation: Starscream is a natural with younglings." The seeker smiled. It was a gorgeous smile, and Soundwave felt his fuel pump stall.

"I've always wanted sparklings, and I used to look after my neighbors' young ones in my home tower. And yours are sweet, no matter how hard they try not to be."

"Thank you." The words were sparkfelt and melodic. Starscream blinked but smiled again. He picked Buzzsaw up and placed him in Soundwave's arms."

"No need to thank me. I enjoyed taking care of them." A soft beep from the doorway announced Lazerbeak's return with the fuel. "Drink this and then recharge. I will wake you when it is time for dinner." Lazerbeak joined his twin and Soundwave on the berth. Starscream turned down the lights and left the room, casting a glance over his shoulder as his did. The twins were already halfway to recharge and Soundwave looked like he would join them soon. His spark gave a sharp pulse. He had everything he wanted so close, and yet it still seemed so far away. Well, never mind. He had a job to do. He was the Air Commander, and they were his guests. Soundwave would heal and they would move on. Now if only he could convince his stupid spark to let them go.


End file.
